


[podfic] Between Heaven and Hell

by sly (curiously_me)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dubious Consent, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Porn, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/sly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic performance of "Between Heaven and Hell."</p>
<p>
  <i>The only thing Lucifer and Michael can agree upon while in the cage is that Adam should be fucked well and often. Unfortunately, they sometimes forget that there's only so much pleasure the human body can take.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Between Heaven and Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Between Heaven and Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330210) by [astrild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrild/pseuds/astrild). 



> Here is another podfic that [eosrose](http://eosrose.dreamwidth.org/) requested [here](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2200280.html?thread=10064600#cmt10064600). Lol, she certainly has good taste in stories, yeah? ;)
> 
> This is a multi-pod title. You can find Princess2000204's version [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/741741).

Cover Art provided by Sly.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Run Time:

00:06:02 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2013/Supernatural/Between%20Heaven%20and%20Hell.mp3) | **Size:** 5.65 MB
  * [Podbook](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2013/Supernatural/Between%20Heaven%20and%20Hell.m4b) | **Size:** 3.45 MB
Many thanks to Paraka for hosting my podfic. 

## Feedback

Comments and/or Kudos make me the happiest podficcer ever! :) 
  
---|---


End file.
